1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools and, more particularly, to hand tools that have multiple features for performing multiple functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of multi-purpose hand tools are known that are used to perform a variety of functions. In the building trades, many multi-purpose hand tools share a common function, that of prying. The well know crow bar is typical example of a multi-purpose hand tool that can be used to carry out a prying function. Moreover, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to multi-purpose hand tools that can be used for prying, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those innovations: 2,896,910, 2,937,004, and 4,762,303. More specifically, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,896,910, 2,937,004, and 4,762,303 discloses a multi-purpose hand tool that can be used to carry out a prying function and joist-straightening function. In the building trades both the prying function and the joist-straightening function are important functions to perform with a hand tool. Therefore, for a multi-purpose hand tool that is used in the building trades, it would be desirable if the tool enables a person to carry out both a prying function and a joist-straightening function.
However, there are other important functions to be performed in the building trades that are not aided with the above-cited patents. For example, it is often necessary to straighten walls so that they can be braced in a straight orientation. In this respect, it would be desirable if a multi-purpose hand tool were provided that enables one to carry out a wall-straightening function. More specifically, sometimes a wall is leaning outward and must be pulled in to be straightened. In this respect, it would be desirable if a multi-purpose hand tool were provided that enables a person to pull in an outwardly leaning wall. At other times, a wall is leaning inward and must be pushed outward to be straightened. In this respect, it would be desirable if a multi-purpose hand tool were provided that enables a person to push out an inwardly leaning wall.
There are other instances at a work site where some object, such as a floor board or joist, must be jacked upward. In this respect, it would be desirable if a multi-purpose hand tool were provided that enables a person to jack a floor board or joist upward.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,554 may be of interest for its disclosure of a hand tool used for lifting and pulling a manhole cover. The tool employs a chain, a lever, and a fulcrum base. A hinge is employed for connecting the lever to the fulcrum base. It is well known that hinges undergo wear and tear during use. Moreover, hinges often develop annoying squeaking sounds when used. In this respect, it would be desirable if a multi-purpose hand tool were provided that does not employ a hinge connection between a lever and a fulcrum base.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,228 may be of interest for its disclosure of a hand tool used for prying and wrecking. There are two prying legs, one fulcrum member, and a clamping assembly for connecting the prying legs and the fulcrum member together. To avoid such complexities, it would be desirable if a multi-purpose hand tool included a one-piece structure that includes two prying legs and a fulcrum member.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use multi-purpose hand tools, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a multi-purpose hand tool apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) enables a person to carry out both a prying function and a joist-straightening function; (2) enables a person to carry out a wall-straightening function; (3) enables a person to pull in an outwardly leaning wall; (4) enables a person to push out an inwardly leaning wall; (5) enables a person to jack a floor board or joist upward; (6) does not employ a hinge connection between a lever and a fulcrum base; and (7) includes a one-piece structure that includes two prying legs and a fulcrum member. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique multi-purpose hand tool apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.